


Solace

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, they just needed to get away from the noise and the bright lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelusErrare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusErrare/gifts).



Sometimes, they just needed to get away from the noise and the bright lights. Sometimes, they needed a break from the chaos that was always around them. When that need arose, they were both struck by a big dose of nostalgia for the time that their lives had been a bit more on the quiet side of things. They needed to take a step back and get themselves centered so they could focus on the things that had become much more important.

It wasn’t like they could take one of the devices and open an anomaly to the Cretaceous – not that they would do that, anyway – but they would be overcome with the desperate need to leave the city and the noise behind.

There was one place they could go to get the isolation they craved without the reality of being placed in mortal danger again.

Every few weeks, they would make their way to the Forest of Dean and find the tallest tree in the forest and climb as far up the tree as they could. Connor would find a perch and make himself comfortable and then he would pull Abby against him, wrapping his arms around her as they closed their eyes and just _breathed_.

Once they got themselves centered again, they would talk in hushed voices or they would just hold each other and listen to the sounds of the forest around them. Here, the trees sheltered them and there were no raptors of other large predators trying to knock them out of the trees to make a meal out of them.

It was far more accommodating for their emotional being and their mental stability than the cretaceous had been.

It seemed fitting that the Forest of Dean was the place that gave them solace and gave them a quiet shelter when they needed it. After all, it was here that everything had started and come together all those years ago. In fact, sometimes they could almost picture Cutter and Stephen making their way around the forest; patrolling for the safety of those who didn’t know the risks the ARC team took every day to keep them that way.

However, even when nostalgia for those early days or the quiet of their time in the Cretaceous pulled at them, they both knew they would never give up the things they had now. Changing anything of the past could change their present and Connor and Abby would fight to keep that from happening.

As they set high up in the tree canopy, wrapped in the security of each other’s arms, they knew that somewhere, Cutter, Stephen and Sarah could look in on them and were content with what they were seeing. 

Nostalgia wasn’t always the cause for tears.


End file.
